The following patent documents 1 and 2 disclose linear moving type solenoid valves each formed by coupling a main valve portion having a valve member for switching a flow path in series with an electromagnetic manipulator for manipulating the valve member along an axial line.
Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-18537
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-116162
In these solenoid valves, the electromagnetic manipulator has a rectangular cylindrical magnetic cover having one end closed and the other end opened, a hollow bobbin accommodated in the magnetic cover, an exciting coil wound around the bobbin, a fixed iron core and a movable iron core accommodated in the inside hole of the bobbin, and a pair of coil terminals extending from one end of the bobbin in a direction perpendicular to the axial line. The coil terminals extend to the outside passing through terminal insertion holes formed on a side surface of the magnetic cover. When the electromagnetic manipulator is assembled, a coil assembly is formed by previously assembling the exciting coil and the coil terminals to the bobbin, and the coil assembly is accommodated in the magnetic cover.
However, when the coil terminals extend from a side surface of the coil assembly in the direction perpendicular to the axial line as described above, the coil assembly cannot be accommodated in the magnetic cover in a straight attitude. Accordingly, the terminal insertion holes of the magnetic cover are formed considerably larger than the thickness of the coil terminals, and the coil assembly is accommodated in the magnetic cover in an inclined state so that the coil terminals are fitted in the terminal insertion holes and then the coil assembly is corrected to the straight attitude.
However, when the terminal insertion holes are formed excessively large, the exciting coil is exposed to the outside through the terminal insertion holes. Therefore, it is necessary to close the terminal insertion holes by plate-shaped seal members specifically formed of synthetic resin, rubber, and the like or to entirely coat the electromagnetic manipulator with a seal member of synthetic resin from the view point of safety. Further, the sectional area of a magnetic path may be reduced by the large terminal insertion holes. Further, after the coil assembly is accommodated in the magnetic cover once in the inclined state, it must be corrected to the straight attitude. Thus, when an assembly job is automatically carried out by a robot, it is troublesome to control the attitude of the coil assembly.